bad days
by lizzington.life
Summary: Amelia is having a pretty bad day and blames Meredith for it.


**Pairing** : Amelia/Meredith

 **rating** : K or T

 **disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi. Excuse my grammar but English isn't my first language and i have no beta reader. Hope you'll like it. Btw it's some angst with a happy ending.

 **Summary** : Amelia is having a pretty bad day and blames Meredith for it.

Amelia got out of a surgery. It went pretty bad and she lost her patient. She worked really hard on that case but in the end he got a heart attack and died.

Amelia rushed out of the or and slammed the door shut. She ran past Bailey, Alex and Arizona and tried her hardest to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. As soon as she entered the rest room they started to fall and left her sobbing.

Meredith was on her way to the cafeteria. She walked past the rest room as she heard sobs coming from there. She'd recognize them everywhere.

"Hey Amy, please unlock the door."

"Go away Meredith!" , Amelia cried.

Mer slid down so she sat against the door. Mirroring Amy's position. "I am not leaving you Amelia. I care about you and i don't want to leave you alone when you're crying. Please let me in Amy."

There was a quiet 'click' and the door sprang open, revealing a broken brunette. The sight in front of her broke her heart.

Meredith hurried to her and wrapped her in her arms.

She put one arm around the other woman's back and buried the other one in her hair. Mer caressed Amy's back and tried to calm her down. "Shh everything is going to be okay"

"No it's not. You-you don't understand. I fought so hard for him. I worked every minute on that case and ... and I didn't make it, he died. If Derek had been here, he would have saved him. But-but he died. Derek is dead. And you-you didn't even call me!", Amelia screamed at her face. By now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

She regretted snapping at her as soon as she saw the hurt in Mer's eyes. The blonde pulled away and stormed out of the room.

 _Why did I do this? She is everything i have left. God Amelia you're so stupid._

Meredith had tears streaming down her face as well. She was lost in thoughts due to that reason she ran into someone. She lost her balance but two strong arms kept her stable. „Woah look where you're going, Mer", Alex stopped in his tracks as he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

„Hey what happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hurried into the rest room, slammed the door open and was ready to scream at the person inside. „What the hell did you do? What did you do Amelia? She collapsed in my arms and the only thing she was able to say was 'Amy' so what did you do?"

The brunette broke down and cried even more than before. „I don't know why I did it ... I was so angry at myself because we lost the patient. I didn't mean to snap at her. I know it wasn't her fault but I just miss my brother and I need Mer. I need her more than anything. She is all I have left and-and I don't know what to do, Alex."

Alex pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. „Just go and apologized", he suggested calmly. „She'll understand it"

"Alex i can't. I made her cry" she hiccuped and pulled away to look at him. "I will come with you"

They approached the room. Amelia's soft sobs brought Meredith back to reality. „Mer ... I-I am sorry" The blonde opened her arms and Amelia immediately ran towards Meredith and pulled her onto her. Alex left the room as they collapsed on the ground, Mer in Amy's lap, and they cried into each other's arms. "I'm ... i'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The brunette sobbed and pulled the blonde closer. Meredith cried trying to burrow further into Amy's arms.

Not knowing what else to do Amelia started stroking her cheek.

Amelia's tears slowly stopped falling, so she focused on calming Meredith down. She drew some random patterns onto her bare skin and murmured something into her ear. Meredith had one arm around Amy's back and buried her head into her neck while the other one was up against her chest, her hand clinging to Amelia's blouse.

„Amy?" - „Yeah?"

„I should have called you ..." she cried desperately, her voice sounding tired.

„Hey no! Meredith you were right and i am deeply sorry for snapping at you. I have been angry at myself and not at you" a sob left her throat „I never wanted to hurt you and I am sorry Mer. Please forgive me. I will never do that again. I will always keep you safe. Stay with me?" Amelia said using her hand to caress Meredith's neck.

The blonde leaned into the touch, finally calming down. She sniffed and laid her head back down with a sigh.

They stayed like this for some time, Amelia rocking her in her arms. Mer was at the edge of falling asleep so Amelia pulled her up, and they two went to her apartment.

Amelia gave her one of her t-shirts, and they quickly changed their clothes. They both needed the physical contact, so they both went to Amy's bed. Amelia held her tightly in her arms and stroked the arm, that was wrapped around her own torso.

Amy kissed her temple, and they cuddled until they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other arms.

 **Note** : stop complaining, that's only a friendship/sister story


End file.
